1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a theftproof lock device for a suitcase, and more particularly to a theftproof lock device for a suitcase, wherein the number wheel of the number wheel set for controlling the alarm may be rotated to an erroneous position, so as to start the alarm easily, thereby providing a theftproof effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in his U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,265.
A conventional lock device for a suitcase in accordance with the prior art shown can be used to lock the suitcase, thereby preventing the suitcase from being opened by any person easily. However, the conventional lock device for a suitcase cannot provide a theftproof effect, so that it is easily stolen by an intentional person.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional lock device for a suitcase.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a theftproof lock device for a suitcase, wherein the number wheel of the number wheel set for controlling the alarm may be rotated to an erroneous position, so as to start the alarm easily, thereby providing a theftproof effect.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a theftproof lock device for a suitcase, wherein the number wheel of the number wheel set for controlling the alarm may be rotated to a correct position, thereby closing the alarm.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a theftproof lock device for a suitcase, comprising a housing, a closure plate mounted on an opened side of the housing, and further comprising multiple number wheel sets, two opposite press members, a drive plate, a slide, and a circuit board each mounted between the housing and the closure plate, wherein:
the circuit board is secured on one side of the closure plate, and is provided with at least one number switch which includes a first conductive plate and a second conductive plate, the at least one number switch is connected with a switch conductive plate set which is electrically connected with an alarm; and
the housing has an upper portion for receiving the two opposite press members, the slide is movably mounted between the two opposite press members, the housing has a lower portion provided with multiple protruding shafts for mounting the multiple number wheel sets, each of the multiple number wheel sets includes a number wheel and a control wheel in turn mounted on a respective one of the multiple protruding shafts of the housing, the control wheel has a first side formed with multiple cavities, the number wheel is provided with multiple bosses that may be inserted into and locked in the multiple cavities of the control wheel, so that the number wheel may drive the control wheel to rotate, the control wheel has a second side provided with a spring which is rested on the first conductive plate of the number switch of the circuit board, the second side of the control wheel is provided with a boss that may contact the second conductive plate of the number switch of the circuit board, the boss is conducted with the spring, the control wheel has an outer periphery formed with a breach located opposite to the boss, the drive plate is mounted between the multiple number wheel sets and the closure plate, the drive plate is formed with multiple oblong slots for receiving the multiple control wheels of the multiple number wheel sets, and each of the multiple oblong slots of the drive plate is provided with a lug that may be inserted into and locked in the breach of the respective control wheel.